Many laws and regulations mandate rigid employee safety guidelines throughout construction, chemical production, manufacturing and general industrial work environments in illustrative examples. Some guidelines specify locking out or tagging out (“lock out-tag out”) equipment and/or hazardous machinery or areas during service, maintenance, assembly and set-up, or other situations where worker peril, danger or hazards exist. Lockout devices have been used to increase safety in many applications, including with respect to large or potentially dangerous equipment and high voltage electrical circuits.